


My Dearest,

by aph_pasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Historical Hetalia, Letters, war of austrian succession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_pasta/pseuds/aph_pasta
Summary: My dearest Ginevra,I hope every day is the day I will be told I can come back to you. Until then, I will keep on fighting. In the name of our family and my infant brother, and in the name of my father...





	1. 15 December, 1740

15 December, 1740

 

My dearest Ginevra,

 

I am currently the farthest East I have ever been. We are stationed along a river, and it is so cold I fear my fingers may freeze when I take my gloves off to write. I cannot say more, for the plans of the army must stay a complete secret, and while I trust you, I cannot trust that this letter will arrive to you unopened. 

 

I miss you terribly. I miss Ludwig as well, so much so that I would rather his crying wake me in the middle of the night than the sound of another man snoring in my tent. The rations they have given us make me long for your cooking. What keeps me going is the knowledge that when I come home, I will do so having brought justice to the name of my father and victory to the name of my family. I want Ludwig to know that his  _ schwester  _ left for good reason.

 

I must end the letter soon. I am running out of ink and I have training drills to attend. I am already quite sore, I may have accidentally insulted the commander yesterday and as punishment, he may have made me do fifty push ups. (Don’t you worry, I haven’t changed one bit and I don’t plan on ever doing so).

 

With all the love I can possibly fit into this envelope,

Julchen Bielschmidt


	2. 18 December, 1740

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it would have taken much longer for letters to go back and forth and Julchen likely would not have received many of Ginevra's letters because she is constantly on the move, but for the purpose of the story, dates are closer together and unless stated otherwise, all letters have been received.

18 December, 1740

 

My Dearest Julchen,

 

The night you left, Ludwig would not sleep. I held him and rocked him in the rocking chair, but he was so distraught that he did not fall asleep until he had cried every last tear in him. I, too, am distraught. I miss you terribly. I miss the sound of your laugh and how warm the bed is with you in it. I find it hard to sleep now, and I've been spoiling Ludwig and letting him fall asleep in the rocking chair with me ever night. 

 

My sister has invited Ludwig and I for Christmas. This would have been our first Christmas together. I wish you were here to celebrate with us and not off fighting in the East. I know you would have hunted a fine deer for us and I would have cooked it with potatoes and ale, because you always said that was one of your favorite dinners. I hope you are being fed well now. Please be sure to eat enough, and to rest often and not overtire yourself.

 

Please be safe. Ludwig and I love you very much.

 

Love,

Ginevra Bielschmidt


	3. 19 December, 1740

19 December, 1740

 

My dearest Ginevra,

 

If only I had found ink sooner, I would have written you days ago. Something awesome has happened. We have captured Silesia! The Austrian army was unaware of our presence and disorganized, and driving them out was easier than shooting a one-legged rabbit. I am now resting, but I am prepared to transfer to another city to stand guard.

 

I know you are worried about me. I am safe, my only injury is a small nick on my cheek. An Austrian soldier was flinging about his gun and cut me with the bayonet, so I shot him and his horse dead. When I come home, I will have a nice scar for you to admire and to show Ludwig how brave I am. 

 

Please tell Ludwig I love him and that I think of him every day. Tell him his father loves him too, and that he is watching over him from heaven.

 

Love,

Julchen Bielschmidt (who assisted in the capture of Silesia!)


	4. 20 December, 1740

20 December, 1740

 

My Dearest Julchen,

 

I am so happy that you are safe. We received the news of the capture just as your letter arrived. I am so proud of you, and I know Ludwig is too. Please remember to put bandages on your cheek and to apply a poultice of garlic and honey twice a day so the cut will heal properly. 

 

I hope your position in the city will be less dangerous than being on the front lines of battle. I worry constantly for your safety, but knowing that you won’t be rushing out to fight has put me slightly at ease.

 

Your friend Daniel came to help us cut down a  _ Tannenbaum  _ for Christmas, and we have decorated it with candles to light on Christmas eve. I hope the army will allow you to rest for Christmas. I cannot imagine that they would make you fight on such a holy day. 

 

Ludwig has started walking, but he falls very often. I wish you were here to see the house. I put down pillows and blankets and soft things everywhere, I am so worried he will fall and hurt himself. It’s quite fun to watch him now, though. He likes holding on to the Aster’s tail when he walks and crawls, and she is so patient with him and doesn’t even mind when he pulls her fur. 

 

Love,

Ginevra and Ludwig Bielschmidt.


End file.
